


隔夜茶

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 晰龙, 超龙 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 小妈文学，小部分晰龙+大部分超龙
Kudos: 4





	隔夜茶

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学，小部分晰龙+大部分超龙

‘是他勾引我的。’  
张超坐在客厅沙发上，电视屏幕上循环播放的是一整天都没一两个人会看但主持人仍然精力旺盛地喋喋不休的广告推销节目。他的心思自然不在电视节目上，全给了厨房里忙碌的人。他漫不经心地斜眼看着围了白围裙垂着头认真切芦笋的人，那白细的手指倒是比芦笋看起来更让人有食欲。脖颈弯曲的弧度让那一小片白肉毫无保留地暴露在空气中，折了阳光有些刺眼的美艳。  
‘是他勾引我的。’张超又一次这样想着。  
那个人叫郑云龙，是父亲王晰半年前带回家的恋人。张超的母亲走得早，但父亲一往情深，多年以来都没有想过续弦，甚至连儿子都是随已故的母亲姓。因此当父亲说要带郑云龙回来的时候，张超实在是好奇究竟是怎样的人能让成熟稳重的父亲仅仅是提到名字眼中都闪烁着温柔的光芒。  
第一眼见到郑云龙，他就明白了。  
真是个美人，半长的黑发柔软温顺地贴在脸侧，眼黑占比大于眼白的漂亮眼睛总是水灵灵的藏着星光，抿嘴一笑，脸侧就旋出一个小梨涡，乖巧又俏皮。  
郑云龙比王晰小四五岁，可能是和会照顾人年长者在一起的时间久了，给他养出来一身孩子性格，爱笑爱闹还爱撒娇，天真又明媚。  
郑云龙平时对张超倒也能说得上一声疼爱，变着花样给做好吃的，三天两头买新衣服新鞋，尽到了身为小妈的职责，但张超总还是觉得不满足。  
其实如果没有那次意外，他不会这么不满足。  
王晰和郑云龙的性生活很和谐，张超从平日里被使唤着扔垃圾的时候从他俩房间的垃圾袋里就能窥见一二。房间隔音效果好，他对郑云龙那点好奇和好感也不至于让他偷听偷看爸妈办事，但偶尔他也确实会猜想，郑云龙那双好看的眼睛在情事中盈着泪会是怎样动人的光景。  
那天他起夜，隐隐听见楼上父亲房间的方向传来哗哗的水声，鬼使神差地就推门出去了。  
张超的房间在一楼，王晰和郑云龙睡在二楼，从旋转楼梯到主卧之间是一个小平台。张超抬头望上去的时候，郑云龙正靠在平台的栏杆上。  
在壁挂小夜灯昏暗的光线下，张超看见郑云龙只披了件薄呢大衣——是王晰的衣服，布满吻痕的胴体若隐若现。他指间有一星忽明忽暗的火光，张超眯着眼仔细看才看出是一支电子烟。  
郑云龙也看见了打量着自己的张超，但他似乎没有太惊慌，只紧了紧身上的大衣又对张超笑笑，仿佛被继子看见自己和丈夫行过房事后的身体算不得什么大事。  
他的笑太天真童稚，反而让张超觉得是不是自己冒犯了一个小孩儿。  
不一会儿，水声停了，张超听见父亲轻声叫郑云龙的名字。父亲总叫他名字的最后一个字再加一个哄小孩儿似的儿化音，也难怪把快到而立之年的他养成这样一幅不知愁的样子。  
郑云龙一抬手把电子烟扔下去，张超下意识接住了，然后就看见郑云龙无声地比了个口型。  
“别告诉你爸。”  
张超愣愣地点了头，于是郑云龙笑着对他眨眨眼，转身走进房。  
后来张超才想起，自己曾在某本书里看到过，猫咪对你眨眼睛就是在吻你。  
那晚张超很久没有睡着，半梦半醒间脑子里全是郑云龙身上淡粉色的吻痕和他带着梨涡的甜美的笑。  
从那时候起，张超再看郑云龙就总不自觉想到淫靡色情的场景，他有些苦恼，但又甘愿耽溺。  
“超儿，准备吃饭了，把桌子铺一下。”  
张超愣神的功夫，郑云龙已经把两道小菜料理好了。这两天王晰出差不在家，他就从之前的围着王晰转转为围着张超转。  
真是个合格的贤妻良母。  
张超在餐桌上铺好报纸，又进厨房里帮忙端菜。他站在郑云龙背后去端那盘芦笋，仿佛把郑云龙圈进了自己怀里。  
但郑云龙只当他闹着玩，还咯咯地笑，一边轻轻推他肩膀让他快把菜端上桌一边找盛饭的锅铲。  
怎么会有人这么美还这么单纯，张超看着他的笑心里痒痒，却还是顺从地把菜摆上桌。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快就吃完了晚餐。  
张超非要帮郑云龙洗碗，郑云龙争不过他就由他去了。坐在沙发上和王晰通了个视频电话，郑云龙决定去洗个澡。  
洗碗池的水声和浴室的水声淅淅沥沥地此起彼伏，张超洗碗洗得心神不宁，差点摔了个盘子。  
没多久他听见水声停了，然后郑云龙的声音模模糊糊地传过来。  
“超儿，主卧里洗发水用完了，你帮我拿瓶新的过来。”  
张超搁下手里洗了一半的锅转头就上楼了。  
推开主卧浴室门的时候，郑云龙裹了件浴袍靠在淋浴间旁，水珠顺着细长的腿滑落在纯白的毛毯上，晕开一朵朵水花。他深邃的眼窝汪着蒸腾的雾气，湿润的发梢往锁骨上滴着水，清纯又色情。  
“超儿，洗发水呢？”  
郑云龙见张超空着手走进来，有点迷茫地歪着头问了句。  
张超这时候几乎听不到他在说什么，只看见嫩粉色的嘴唇一开一阖，心想着他怎么这么好看呢，然后走上前将他吻住。  
郑云龙惊得睁大了眼，没反应过来就由着他亲了，半晌才后知后觉地去推他，但那双手指修长指节分明的手却使不上太大力气，被张超轻轻松松地攥住摁下然后整个人被框进怀中。  
郑云龙向往后退，但一退就靠在浴室的墙面上。张超手快给他垫了下后脑勺，不然就结结实实地撞上去了。  
这个吻结束的时候，郑云龙有些喘不上气。他靠在张超怀里调整好呼吸，然后仰头看着他。  
“超儿，你干什么呀？”  
“干你 。”  
张超的回答言简意赅，他剥下郑云龙身上的浴袍丢在地上，然后捏住他的乳尖就开始按揉，揉的郑云龙一句带点惊慌的疑问脱口时却成了一声喘。  
“你不说，我不说，没人知道的。”张超安慰似的吻了吻郑云龙的额角，“我爸这两天不在，你难道不想他，不用谁来帮你解决一下需要？”  
郑云龙沉默了，但张超四处点火的手没给他太多沉默的时间。他因为这双在自己身上游走的手感到快乐，又为这种快乐而羞耻。  
张超一只手在他胸腹间漫无目的地画着圈，另一只手则用力捏着他的臀瓣，捏得张云龙发着颤轻声呻吟。张超在他身上摸了满手的水，直接滑到了股缝间那个隐秘的部位试探性地轻轻扣着。  
郑云龙只觉得又酸又麻的感觉顺着脊椎渗入四肢百骸，他有些不好意思叫出声，于是主动去吻张超。  
年轻人得了回应后更加积极，食指的第一个指节一下子挤进那个温热的甬道，然后逐渐越近越深。他不轻不重地搅动着紧紧吸附在手指上的肠肉，搅得郑云龙越抖越厉害，直到牙齿磕到了张超的嘴唇才赶紧松了口。  
“不痛吧？”  
郑云龙问话的声音比往日都尖细一些，张超摇摇头，又伸进去一根手指，放肆地抠挖着。  
没两下就碰到了郑云龙的敏感点，他像只猫儿似的呜咽一声，然后从鼻腔漾出温柔甜腻的轻哼。张超乘胜追击，一下下地按在那个点上。接二连三的刺激让郑云龙眼中朦胧的雾气逐渐实体化，他情不自禁地搂住张超的脖颈，然后轻轻晃着腰肢，低声让张超快一点。  
见他这幅样子，张超也确实有点忍不住。第三根手指挤进穴道后毫无章法地搅了一通就抽出手，勾住郑云龙一条腿的腿弯抬至腰间，然后将下身抵在穴口，缓慢地送进去。  
“小妈。”  
在抵进最深处的瞬间，张超这样在郑云龙耳边呢喃着。许是被这个称呼刺激到了，郑云龙眼角就跟喝醉酒了一样红，上目线性感又撩人，泪水粘在睫毛上要掉不掉的样子颓废又美丽。  
面对这样一个不会反抗自己的美人，张超确认自己护住他的后脑勺后就开始大刀阔斧地狠狠抽插起来。  
快感和背德感轮流支配着郑云龙的身体，他时而放荡又难以自持地喊出些无意义的单音，时而咬紧牙关死命不让自己出声。  
每当这时，张超就会去吻他，怕他咬伤自己的嘴唇，然后更加深入地操进去，让他不得不叫出来。毕竟是小年轻，张超的技术算不得好，但他那股今晚就要把郑云龙干死的劲儿还是让漂亮的小妈化成了怀里的一滩水。  
不知道被多少次狠狠地撞在敏感点上后，郑云龙眼前一白，满脸都是泪的抱紧张超射了出来。他嘴里乱七八糟地喊着什么自己都不知道，但是他明显感觉到张超的动作突然变狠了，让还处在不应期的郑云龙苦不堪言。  
最后，张超射在他肠壁深处，死死地抵在那里撞了好几下，郑云龙眼一翻，脱力地趴在他肩上睡了过去。  
闭上眼之前他还小声埋怨了一句，超儿你没带套。  
“没带套是想小妈你给我生个孩子。”张超揉了一把怀中沉沉睡去的人的头发，虔诚地吻在他眉间。  
后来郑云龙恍惚间觉得有人给自己擦了身子，然后被稳稳当当地送上床盖好被子。小孩儿向来好听的声音在他耳边说，小妈，给你倒了杯热茶，一会儿渴了就喝点。  
他无意识地应了一声，然后陷进了更深的梦中。

醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了，郑云龙转头看到床头柜上的茶才确定昨晚的荒诞不是自己的臆想。  
这茶放了一夜，已经凉透了，不能喝了。  
这样想着，他慢悠悠地从床上爬起来，端着茶杯走进浴室把茶水倒进盥洗池。  
然后，他慢慢回想起昨晚他最终喊了些什么。  
他喊，晰哥。


End file.
